Kaguya Houraisan
thumb|link=KAGUYA HOURAISAN "WUMMY!" "Mokou Smokou! Nothing more than another person jealous of me!" ''--'' Kaguya Wumbologist's Notes: Age: N/A Height: 5' 5 Weight: 95 lbs. Blood Type: O+ Personal Analysis: .....Ok.....this is....ANNOYING! All she asks for! ALL SHE TALKS ABOUT! ALL SHE EVER WANTS TO HEAR IS YOUR NAME......She Really is obsessed with you....Prehaps its because your the only person ever to REJECT her.....She is ''considered the most beautiful girl.....EVER. And you rejected her........I think she can't take rejection well......and its literally driven HER to love you.....Irony...yes? She can get any guy in the WORLD.....and the one she wants? Is the one that turns her away.....WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT WUM! '''THREAT LEVEL: Extremely High' History: The former princess of the moon, and now current refugee in Gensoyoko. Kaguya is considered the most beautiful girl in the world. She abused this power over most males, and even went to the point of having them go crazy and do ridiculous things for her. One of the men who tried to do impossible tasks in order to marry Kaguya, was the father of Fujiwara no Mokou, who hates her do intensely for rejecting her dad, took the legendary Hourai Elixir that Kaguya drank, to live forever, and drank it as well. The two have been in a bitter rivalry ever since. When Our crew met them. Wum was deathly ill with something unknown. A poison from something Patchouli gave him. Alas, Erin and Reisen were the best doctors around, so Wum had to stay with them for a long time. Kaguya was interested in Wum, especially his oddball personality, and tried to manipulate him as she could do to every other man she met. When Wum said he was not interested in her. Kaguya became further interested in him. Thus, Kaguya fell in love with Wum, the only boy who has ever rejected her. (Irony, it is a cruel fate, yes?) Wum's Final Note: ......Oh Good Giygas....Her again? Listen, I am NOT interested in a relationship with her! NO! NUH-UH! NE-VER! NAY, NIEN, NEGA-Frrrreaken-TORY, N, O, NO. She's a nice kid, dont get me wrong! And she is nice looking! But.....Not interested. Don't know why....but......I just feel its not right. Ya dig? I have a niece to take care of....a WORLD to help...I can't be comitted to much more.....She's a FRIEND....nothing more......wait.......Kaguya? Is that you!? GET OUT OF MY CLOSET! That's freaky doodette! .....See my point? I've said it once! I'll say it a BILLION times.... I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEEEEEEND! ''--Update, February 14, 2012--'' In my final will and testament, I leave my Dr. Pepper to Flandre! The Wumbocave to Jeff! My axe to Sarge! My Hot Tub to Bubble man, My collection of Earthbound Stuff to Fly, My genetic experiments to Clod and Ricky, and my Skittles will be divided equally amongst Pika, Nice, Lauren, Nin, and The Robot Masters! ....And Remilia? Yeah....She can have my prized Office Chair.....Its very comfy. ...Welp...Im being carried away by You know who....So....Please....enjoy your Valentines D '--User: Dr. Wumbodious B. Guy III P.Esquire PhD has been logged out.--' Category:People